To Kill A Mocking Bird
by Soozen
Summary: Akito despises Shigure sometimes. Kureno spoilers.


God, did she despise him.

Even as they sat on the porch, looking over the garden, even as she was practically surrounded by him, his arms folder around her and her back resting against his chest, Akito despised him.

Because no one else was able to make her feel so vulnerable as Shigure did.

Because she always longed to have him at her side.

It was infuriating, and Shigure would annoy her in so many ways. The way he'd be gone for such a long time, only to come back and tease her, saying he knew she'd miss him. How, sometimes he wouldn't touch her, even though she'd crave contact with him, so much that she'd feel itchy and restless in her skin.

He was never around anymore. College had gotten in the way, though, it hadn't been a problem the previous years. She assumed it had to do with it being his last – or second to last, she wasn't sure- year of school. Akito had tried to order him to stop going, but he'd merely laughed.

"But, Akito, I'd become nothing but a no-good bum!"

To which she'd replied: "You are no-good, unless you stay here."

It hadn't worked. Shigure had continued his schooling despite what she'd said.

It had been so painfully obvious that she wanted him near, to make him remain faithfully at her side, just as Kureno had been doing. Shigure had grown softer during these moments, and every time would promise to visit her more often.

'More often' turned out to be not nearly often enough.

She was lonely, even with Kureno around. He would do all he could to help her; holding her and kiss her, offering comfort, talking with her when she allowed it. But, his presence just wasn't the same as having Shigure with her.

But, he was here now, holding her as he always did. He was quiet; in fact, he hadn't spoken since they'd settled down together to watch the light rain in the garden.

A bird flew down, landing within arm's length of them. Birds always came to her; sometimes, it seemed as if they came only to mock her, to remind her of how Kureno had been released.

The bird was small, a sparrow perhaps. Akito wasn't sure what kind of bird it was, nor did she care. Slowly, she extended her hand, one finger crooked out in the hopes that the little bird would hop on. It did, as they always did. She brought the bird up closer, staring at its dark eyes. Shigure shifted a little, and Akito knew it was to see what she was doing.

For several seconds, she just stared at the bird. It chirped several times, moving up and down the length of her finger. She narrowed her eyes; it _was _mocking her. Slowly, she stroked the bird, feeling the fine, smooth feathers, before gripping the tiny thing in her hand. It chirped loudly, this time in a desperate sort of way, and she tightened her grip.

"Akito," Shigure said, moving a hand to hers, holding the one that was crushing the bird, "I think you are hurting it. Perhaps you should put it down."

"Perhaps," Akito repeated, seemingly thoughtfully The bird was chirping quite loudly now, and struggling to break free. "Perhaps…perhaps you should let go."

And, like an obedient dog, he did, and she held the bird with two hands, one on top of the other. Then, she gripped hard and twisted hard, and then the squirming bird became quiet and still.

She let it fall to the ground, where it remained.

It would mock her no longer.

Shigure was moving again, pulling her closer, hugging her as though she needed comfort. After a moment, he spoke, his words careful.

"If you hate him so much, why do you keep him so close?"

The question startled her. Did he honestly believe that she hated Kureno because she had killed a bird? Why had his thoughts immediately leapt to Kureno? Then it hit her: Shigure was obviously bothered by how Kureno was always around her. She almost smirked; so he was sensitive about something….

Akito opted not to reply to him just yet, and instead made herself more comfortable in this new position, turning to the side to rest her cheek against his chest.

"Akito-"

"Be quiet," she said. "You're much nicer when you're quiet."

He sighed, his chest rising making her rock slightly. "That may be so…."

From the way he'd trailed off, she knew he had more to say. She pushed herself up, away from him, so she could look at him. "And?"

"And nothing," Shigure said with a smile that didn't fully reach his eyes. He was becoming irritating again, as usual.

"You're annoying me." Akito stood up. "Go back to your college." She spit those words out, hoping it would sting, make him regret bothering her, to make him return sooner so he could apologize to her.

"If that's truly what you want-"

"It is."

Shigure nodded, standing up. "Then I will go," he said quietly, and then smiled again. He touched her hair, a move that startled her, and then leaned in and kissed her. She wanted to shove him away, to yell at him for being so forward, but…couldn't. She enjoyed his kisses, if she was honest with herself.

He pulled back, and smiled again. Then, with a slight wave, he turned, and left.

Akito watched him go, and slowly raised her fingers to her lips. She wanted him to come back, and nearly called for him.

Suddenly, she realized what had happened, and cursed him under her breath. He'd done exactly what she had wanted to do; he'd made her want him to return sooner. So sneaky and manipulative.

God, did she despise him.

* * *

First story I've written in a while. I'm sorry I haven't been writing as much; just haven't gotten the urge to….

Please leave constructive criticisms.


End file.
